


Meetings and Musings

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: First Departure, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance has brought two heroes to meet across time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr for an anon. Sorry for tardiness anon!

The boy in front of her reminded Rena so much of Claude – his take charge attitude, his easy-to-befriend personality. But physically, it was uncanny how much he reflected the Nedians features of blue. All but the ears and tail. The tail had her mind flashing to a certain young genius. According to Roddick, his race all had tails, unlike the rarity of the trait to show up in Expellians.

Through events that Rena suspected Welch being part of, she had met this young man and began to talk after discovering each other in this lonely location. He began to tell his long tale after discussions shifted to her husband, son of the Fellpool’s companion. Rena learned of his setting out with his friends, hoping to save them, only to meet new ones, saving more than just the world he knew.  It was familiar to her - Rena told her story in exchange, and told it well. With all that had happened, all that she had come to accept, it was easy now to say it to Roddick. So Rena recalled setting out with a stranger, the likeness of the Hero of Light she so believed and trusted in, of coming to towers taken and worlds unknown. Of learning about her true parentage.

Shifting in her seat, Rena – not for the first time, nor likely the last – wished for Celine’s inexplicable ability to keep herself free of dirt and filth. The Nedian explained as much to Roddick, and he chuckled in agreement as they brushed particles off their clothes. Through follow up chatter and stories the day passed quickly, until evening fell, twilight creeping. Rena asked if he would join her to her abode for supper, shared with Claude, Precis and Leon, but he declined, standing and stretching slightly. She did the same, and for a moment wished to take him back with her, just to show her husband who this was. She recognized his name from a story Claude once told her in Arlia. Tria knew it wasn’t coincidence.

But she held back, instead giving the other bluette a fond farewell, his own given to her with a smile. Neither stepped away or moved at all for a long minute, and Rena reached forwards to embraced Roddick, again returned with a smile.

She mused that they could be considered comrades or veterans of arms against evil, but realistically the Nedian knew they were simply two people who had fates beyond their understanding. Beyond and behind now.  They parted ways with such thoughts in mind, simply leaving eachother to go back to their own homes. Or, she thought as she glanced over her shoulder, maybe not so simply. He had done the same, sky-blue eyes wide with light, and they both waved. Turning, they continued their separate ways, he to his Millie, and her to her Hero.


End file.
